Re:Shattered Hearts
by Kutlessrocker
Summary: John, a young man from Tennesee, finds himself caught up in something greater than he could ever imagine. He gains great power, but also at a great price. Contains spoilers for Dream Drop Distance at times. Also featuring OCs owned by my friends. Reboot of Shattered Hearts with altered scenes, relationships, and additional characters.
1. A Shattered Heart

Author's Note: Hey guys, new story time lol. Anyway, this is a reboot of my very first fanfiction, Shattered Hearts. I made this to better fit the current RP/group canon my OC John is a part of. It will feature many characters owned by my friends, which I have full permission to use. And also a new love interest for Johnny-boy, but that's a surprise for later. lol Anyway, hope you enjoy this new rollercoaster ride. Keiori is owned by Penguinturtle from deviantart, a dear friend of mine and my long-lost internet sister lol Enjoy...

* * *

The alarm clock sounded that morning, signaling another day at school. I rolled out of the bed, landing flat on my face and lying there for a bit before shuffling my way to the bathroom to take my shower and get ready. I combed my short, red hair and brushed my teeth. I sighed as I said my final goodbyes to that comfortable bed. I dressed and hurried downstairs.

"John, breakfast is ready," mom said as I walked through the kitchen. All my life, it had just been us. Sure, she'd had boyfriends, but my father left when I was just a kid. "Hey, after school today, can you run to the store and pick up a few groceries? I'm going to be really late."

"Sure thing, mom," I said.

I finished my breakfast and gathered the last of my supplies for my classes. I grabbed my keys and drove to the school. The classes came and went before I knew it and it was time to head home.

On the way, I had this uneasy feeling. I didn't know what it was, but I could feel two sets of eyes drilling down the back of my neck. I tried to write it off as nothing, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I didn't like it, so I drove a little faster than usual. I darted from my car as soon as I reached my driveway and crashed on the couch, where I laid for a few hours.

"Crap, I was supposed to go to the store," I said to myself. Mom wouldn't have liked it if I forgot, so I grabbed my keys and drove back to the store.

I pulled up to a stop sign and there was a man next to it, illuminated by the streetlight. He was wearing a long, black trenchcoat, a ponytail extending from the hood and he was smirking at me. I darted off as soon as I could. I dismissed him as just some creeper.

The parking lot of the grocery store was empty all except for the cars of the employees. I parked my car and entered the store, grabbing my items and trying to be as quick about it as possible. It had already gotten dark, and I didn't want to be out with all the creepers stalking. I paid for the food and walked back to my car. I saw something dart in the corner of my eye, but I dismissed it as a cat. If only it had been a cat.

I saw it again and this time it was bigger. I picked up the pace, seeing my car just a few meters away from me. But it was too late. The creature seemingly jumped from a shadow on the ground and pounced on me. It dug its razor sharp claws into my legs and arms, causing me to bleed and cry out in pain. It took one of its claws and dug it straight into my chest. I'd never experienced worse pain in my life.

I felt a contraction in my chest. It was grabbing my heart, but then it screamed in rage. It pulled out its hand to show that it was covered in a pink dust. I had no idea where that could have come from, but I knew I was dying fast. I took a few more painful breaths before I completely blacked out.

I woke up in a very dark place. I just knew I was dead, but I felt so alive. I felt better than I ever had in life. I felt all over my body. My clothes were torn, but my wounds had been healed. I also noticed my hair was longer. It was all so strange to me, but I wasn't scared. At least, I wasn't scared until I felt dozens of presences around me. Only one word repeated in my mind. Darkness. For some reason, I felt as if Darkness were a tangible force wherever I was. I knew it, despite having never thought of it before. One more dark presence appeared before me. This one was more human than monster, but still Dark. "Bravo, my friend. You survived the Dark Thorn's attack," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I and what am I doing here?"

"Let's just say I'm a new friend," he said. He was wearing the same hooded coat the creeper man was wearing, but he had a different build. He took off his hood to reveal a young face. His skin was a golden tan and his eyes were another shade of gold. His skin tone contrasted his spikey, gray hair and he seemed to radiate evil. I knew he wasn't anyone I'd want to associate with, but I didn't feel threatened. "I'm here to grant you a version of my power. I cannot interfere with this timeline directly, so I thought I'd have a little fun with the first person to lose their heart."

"What's the catch?" I asked, knowing something must be up for someone to just offer me power.

"There is no catch," he said. "I'm just curious. It's something that I've always been, really. Curious. I want to see how you handle so much Darkness in your body." With that, he extended his arm and black tendrils that looked kind of like living smoke extended from his hand. They darted toward me and encased me. For a moment, everything was black, but the smoke slowly faded and I could feel myself become something beyond human. My arm instinctively extended and a blue sword, white hot from energy, appeared. The handle was shaped like the hour hand of an old-fashioned clock. "Impressive. You have another one, as well. You are free to use this power as you please." The man opened a portal and started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I have business in another time," he said. He gave a quick smirk and stepped through the portal. It closed behind him as soon as his foot passed through.

"Hey come back!" I shouted, but it was too late. The man was long gone and I was all alone with the dark presences from earlier. They seemed to slowly come closer until I was surrounded. I drew the other sword and used my instincts, slashing through them as if they were made of paper. They disappeared in clouds of purple and black smoke. I finished the last and grinned, excited and also frightened by my newfound power. "I could get used to this."

I wandered around the void I was trapped in, desperately looking for a way out. I'd just about given up hope when a bright light flashed in front of me. I was nearly blinded, but pressed on towards it. When I crossed over to the other side of the portal, I found myself face-down in soft, golden sand. "Ugh, a beach?" I moaned.

"Kairi, there's someone over here!" a voice called. I spit the sand out of my mouth and looked up to see a young, blonde haired girl running towards me. Following closely behind her was a girl with short, red hair and blue eyes that matched the blonde's. I assumed the girl behind her was the "Kairi" she was talking to. The two reached me and I tried to prop myself up. Somehow, I felt completely drained. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Where am I?"

"The Destiny Islands," the redhead said. "I'm Kairi and this is Keiori. Come with us, we'll fix you up."

The girls offered their hands and I let them pull me up. I dusted myself off and followed them down the beach to a road. "What's your name, anyway?" Keiori asked.

"John," I said. "I bet I'm a long way from home right now. How far is this from the United States?" I never remembered any place called "Destiny Islands" anywhere on Earth before.

"This island chain is all that's here," Kairi said shortly. She looked at Keiori suspiciously. Did the two know something I didn't?

"Anyway," Kairi continued, "we have an extra room at our house and my friend Riku always left clothes. I'm sure we'll find something for you to wear. Your clothes are in horrible shape."

I looked down at my clothes and they were torn from the monster's attack. What did the man call it? Dark Thorn? I still had no idea what a Dark Thorn exactly was. Just big, ugly, and deadly. "That would be great, but I don't wanna be a burden."

"It's no trouble," Keiori said. "I was in the same boat you are a few days ago. Kairi found me washed up on the beach and I couldn't remember anything" Keiori looked down at the ground. "Kairi's family has been so good to me recently."

"Thanks," I said. Kairi and Keiori seemed to be people I could trust, which was something I desperately needed. "I really appreciate all you guys are willing to do for me."

"Like she said, it's no trouble," Kairi said. We walked about a mile until we stopped at the front door of a large house. "This is our house. Our adoptive father is the mayor of the islands."

"Amazing house," I said. We entered the house and were greeted by who I assumed was her father.

"Kairi, Keiori, there you are," he said. His brown hair was tied back into a small ponytail. "And who's your new friend?"

"Dad, this is John. Would you believe I found him washed up in the same place as Keiori?" she explained.

"So, you want to take him in too?" her dad asked.

"Just for a few days until he gets back on his feet," she said. "He's…a long way from home." Kairi had the same tone she used with Keiori earlier, showing she did in fact have something to hide.

"Alright, he can stay," he said. Kairi looked back at me and smiled. "John, the guest bedroom is upstairs, down the hall, and the third door on your right."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

Kairi and Keiori led me up to the room and helped me settle in, showing me where everything was. "Here, these were Riku's, but I think they'll fit." She handed me the clothes and I took them to the bathroom to change. It was a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top. I slid my old clothes off and threw them into the trash. Then I put on the new clothes. I left the bathroom. "Wow, looks good on you."

"Thanks Kairi," I said. "You too Keiori."

"No problem," they both said. "Dinner will be in about an hour so I hope you're hungry," Kairi said.

I killed about an hour getting used to the new room. It wasn't too different from my old room, just a little bigger. I laid there on the bed, the image of the dark-skinned boy wearing the black coat still in my mind. I had no idea what he meant by me being an experiment. I drew the energy sword in my left hand and looked at it. As much heat as the blades radiated, the handle was surprisingly cool. I had no problem holding it. At my command, it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Just who was that guy?" I asked myself. I was also taken back to the man in the similar cloak I saw standing under the streetlight. I wondered if they were the same person, but recalled the man under the light had a ponytail and his hair was black. But maybe they worked together? I didn't know and I knew I'd hurt my brain trying to make sense of it all.

"John come on down to dinner," Kairi's father said. I jumped off the bed and headed downstairs. "I wish you could have met my wife tonight, but she's with her sister, taking care of their mother tonight."

"Depending on how long you're here, you might get to meet mom," Kairi said.

"Yeah, she's great," Keiori said, taking a big bite out of the unfamiliar fish on her plate.

"Speaking of, where are you from John?" her father asked. "This may be one step closer to finding your way back home."

"I'm from Tennessee," I said.

"I'm sorry, where?" her father asked. "I've not heard of that place. Is it another island chain?"

"No, it's on main land. On North America in the United States," I said. "How far are we from North America?"

Kairi and Keiori exchanged that same strange look they gave on their way here when I mentioned my home. "I…don't think I'm familiar with North America," Kairi's father said. "Maybe I just didn't pay attention in geography when I was in school."

The rest of dinner went by quickly. I kept quiet about the whole thing of my hometown because of the suspicious look they gave me. I planned to confront them about it as soon as we got upstairs, but the two of them grabbed me and pulled me into their room. "John, you're not from this world, are you?" Kairi said as Keiori locked the door.

"Huh?" I asked. "What are you even talking about?"

"There is no North America on this planet," she said. "You're from another world. And if that's the case, then you should keep your mouth shut about it around dad. He's not supposed to know about other worlds."

"Then how do you know?" I asked.

"I've been to a few of them," Kairi said. "A few weeks ago, some things happened. This island was destroyed by creatures called Heartless. I don't know if they affected your world or not, but it's most likely they have. Riku and my friend So…S…anyway, separated from me and tried to find me, but my heart was inside my other friend. Riku became possessed and long story short, he's gone, my friend is nowhere to be found, and the inhabitants of this world are none-the-wiser. We have to keep certain things a secret or it will cause a mass panic."

"You can't remember your friend's name?" I asked. "What is going on here?"

"I don't know why, but there's something keeping me from it. You and Keiori are the only ones who even believe me that he existed. His parents deny ever having a son, none of the other kids remember him either, it's like he never existed," Kairi said.

"If I'm from another world, then how do I get back home? How far am I away from Earth?" I asked.

"Today is the first I've heard of that planet, actually," Kairi said. "But then again, I'm not that familiar with all the worlds. All I know is this world and my homeworld of Hollow Bastion. I'm an alien just like you. And Keiori more than likely is, too."

I sat on one of the beds and put my head in my hands. "This is just so much to take in at once," I said. I took a lock of my hair in my hand and notice for the first time it was black. "Wait…my hair was red yesterday. Why is it black now?"

"Black hair might be the least of your worries," Keiori said. She held a mirror up to me and I saw my eyes had changed to a deep red.

"What happened to me?" I asked rhetorically. "I…I remember that big thing attacking me and…"

"Big thing?" Kairi asked. "Did it happen to have yellow eyes?"

"I think so," I said. "It shoved its claw into my chest and I felt something break. Then I fell into this black abyss."

"John, I think you lost your heart," Kairi said. "But…you're not a Heartless. At least, I don't think you are. That thing that attacked you was, though. But…your heart shouldn't have broken like that."

"Then…you have no idea how to get me back the way I was?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know very much. Riku might know, but he was trapped behind the Door to Darkness the last time I saw him."

"If I can get off this world, I can go find him," I said. "I have these…powers. Some man with white hair gave them to me."

"White hair? Did he have green eyes? Maybe it was Riku," Kairi said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I hated to crush it.

"No, his eyes were golden," I said. "And he was dark-skinned. He also seemed…evil if that makes sense. Like he radiated evil."

"Oh no, it wasn't Ansem, was it?" Kairi gasped.

"Ansem?"

"Ansem, the person who controls the Heartless. But…he should be dead," Kairi said. "There's no way it could be him."

"Let's just figure the rest of this out in the morning," I said. "I'm not feeling too great and this is so much to take in all at once." Kairi and Keiori took that as a hint and I stood up from the bed. "Goodnight girls, and thank you for taking me in." I smiled and unlocked the door.

"Goodnight," they said together. I exited the room and went back to my new room. I closed the door behind me and crashed on the bed, still in my borrowed clothes. I didn't feel like changing that night. I just wanted to sleep for the first time in what felt like days. I closed my eyes as I turned off the light and faded into the sweet Darkness, a cool island breeze blowing through the window and lulling me to sleep.


	2. The Organization

Author's Note: Hello again, here's chapter two of Re:Shattered Hearts. Hope you enjoy. More updates on the way soon.

* * *

I stayed with Kairi and Keiori for a few days, practicing my new Dark powers during the day on the beach. It was there that I learned of a few new abilities I possessed, including the ability to create Dark Corridors to any location I pleased. I managed to make one connecting the beach to Kairi's house. I found the power to be quite interesting.

The day finally came for me to leave. Kairi, Keiori, and I walked to the beach and I opened a corridor to a random location. "John, are you sure you want to leave now? You can stay as long as you want," Kairi said.

"I just feel it's time for me to search for answers," I said. I looked out to the sea. I knew as soon as I left that I'd miss the island. It was so beautiful and Kairi and Keiori had been so hospitable. "If I find Riku and your other friend, I'll bring them back with me. I'll be back someday, I promise." I smiled and they smiled back.

"Be seeing you around," Keiori said, hugging me one last time. Kairi joined in and the two released me.

"Bye," I said. I stepped through the Corridor of Darkness and left the island behind.

The Corridor was longer than I had hoped, but I assumed it was due to the long distance I was traveling. I got an uneasy feeling as I walked through the Darkness, like something was about to jump out at me. I tried to shake the feeling off, but it was no use. The presence would not go away. I tried to ignore it for as long as I could.

Eventually, I made it to the other side of the Corridor, where I found myself on a snowy pathway over an apparently endless void. I didn't dare look down for longer than I had to. I never liked heights, especially indefinite ones. It was almost more than I could handle. I walked down the path a ways and found myself in front of a large, brown castle. There were thirteen floors from what I could tell by counting the windows and the whole place had such a chaotic design, as if whoever designed it couldn't decide where to put the rooms. It was an interesting sight to see, I admit.

I walked forward to the castle doors, but stopped as a man in a black coat, similar to the one the man I saw under the streetlight was wearing, appeared in front of me. He pulled his hood back to reveal long, black dreadlocks and oddly-styled sideburns. "Greetings, Nobody," the man said. "I've come on behalf of The Organization to recruit you into our ranks."

"Nobody? Why did you call me Nobody?" I asked, confused by his statement and apparently harsh assumption of me.

"You have lost your heart, no? When a person of a strong heart and will separates from their heart, the empty body becomes what we call a Nobody. Our ranks are comprised of the most powerful, and you, my friend, fit our criteria," he elaborated.

I stared at him, not knowing how to make my next move. "And who exactly are you?" I asked apprehensively. Something in my gut told me not to trust him, no matter how benevolent he seemed.

"My name is Xaldin. I am the third and a founding member of our Organization," he said. "At our height, we held fifteen members, but due to a certain...insurrection...quite a few have perished. Five, to be exact, met their end a week ago when two of our newer recruits tried to overthrow our Superior." The tone in his voice told me that he did not care at all for the deaths of his fellow members. "Will you consider joining us?"

"What is the purpose of this...Organization?" I asked, not wanting to get into something—especially something this dangerous—without knowing exactly what I was signing up for.

"We have a simple goal," he said smoothly. "We seek to reclaim our hearts by creating the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, we can enter and locate our hearts inside. Your heart will be there as well, young man."

I thought it out for a while, seriously considering it. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer," I said. "I have my own agenda for the moment. I want to find my heart by myself, if that's fine with you."

Xaldin bowed his head. "If that is what you want, then I must eliminate you," he said, a whirlwind appearing around him. When the tornado dissipated, he was holding two lances in his hands with four more being suspended by mini tornadoes. "If you are not with us, then you will be a liability, and we cannot have that."

I barely had time to draw my swords when Xaldin was upon me, his lance threatening to impale my neck. I swung and blocked him, sliding back from the force. I spun around and he flew past me. I slashed at him and he managed to dodge. I tried to get my bearings, but he was far too quick for me. Xaldin created a large dragon out of his lances and shot a blast of wind towards me. It nearly knocked me off the narrow path. I regained my balance and, unconsciously, tapped into a power I previously hadn't known before. I closed my eyes for a brief second, muttered "slow," and when I opened my eyes, Xaldin was moving as if he were in slow motion. I took advantage of the short time I had to counter him. When time returned to normal, Xaldin collapsed in a bloody heap. He breathed heavily, gripping the snow. "Impressive, boy," he said. "Are you sure you do not wish to reconsider my offer?"

I spat blood on the ground. "I'm pretty sure, Xaldin," I said. "I'm not the type to swear my unquestioning loyalty to someone I barely even know anything about. Let alone your 'Organization.'"

Xaldin stood up and created a dark corridor behind himself. "If you will not join us, then at least take this coat," he said as he tossed a cloak exactly like his toward me. I caught it, surprised by the light weight. "It molds to the build of the wearer. The invitation to join us still stands, but our Superior will not have patience forever. Wait too long, and he will certainly come to annihilate you!"

I put my arms through the coat and zipped it up, the garment immediately molding to my body. I could feel the clothes beneath me magically disappear, being replaced by a tank top, black pants, and black boots. "When he comes, I will be ready," I said arrogantly.

"So you think," Xaldin said, laughing as he staggered backwards into the Corridor. The portal disappeared behind him and I was alone once again.

I decided, with nowhere better to go, that I would go inside the castle. I pushed open the doors and was surprised to find the inside of the castle to be a stark contrast to the outside. Outside, it appeared to be a chaotic mess. But the inside held a long, white hall with a few statues decorating it. The room gave off such a sterile feel, the place felt dead.

I made my way to the end of the hallway and approached a door. I tried to pry it open, but it was no use. It wouldn't budge an inch. "There's no way you can open that door by yourself," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see that the voice belonged to a young girl, appearing to be the same age as Kairi and Keiori. Her long, blonde hair was slung over one shoulder and she wore a simple white dress that came to mid-thigh. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as Kairi's and I felt such a familiarity with this girl. "Here in Castle Oblivion, you need cards to open that kind of door. It leads to a room created by the memories of the person entering it."

"I'm sorry for intruding on your home," I said. "I didn't know anyone lived here."

The girl smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I wouldn't exactly call this place my home. More of my prison, I would say. I'm about to leave with a man named DiZ. We're going to help my friend wake up."

"Your friend is asleep?" I asked. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine," she said. "He went to sleep of his own choosing, and honestly it was my fault he is in this mess in the first place." The mysterious girl hung her head in shame. I saw a tear escape her cheek. "I...made a mess of everything. I altered his memories, tried to replace the girl he loves...I don't even know why I'm saying all of this. You probably have more important things to worry about." She began to cry more, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

I walked over to the girl and, without really thinking, embraced her. "It's going to be ok," I said. "My name is John. What's yours?"

"Namine," she said. "I'm a Nobody, a memory witch. I have the power to alter, rearrange, and even create new memories."

"So, you're a Nobody like me and Xaldin?" I asked. "Just...how many of us are there?"

She pulled away from me, her tears having ceased. "There are only a handful of Nobodies like us, ones who have a human form. But there are thousands whose will wasn't strong enough for them to retain their appearance. They've turned into monsters, barely sane, and under the control of the Organization."

"Is this Organization...a group I should trust or a group that I should avoid?" I asked.

"I have no real answer for that," she said. "I certainly wouldn't trust them, but at the same time, their goal is to regain their true, complete forms. They want their hearts back, and they will use any means necessary to do so."

"Xaldin asked me to join them while we were outside," I said. "I said no and he attacked me. How are you still alive if they remove all threats?"

"I was their prisoner, so I was always of use to them," she said. "If it hadn't been for Sora and Riku, I would still be their prisoner."

"You know Riku?" I asked. "I promised my friend, Kairi, that I would bring him home if I found him. Do you know where he is?"

Namine shook her head, which came as a disappointment to me. "No, he disappeared right after he left the castle. I don't know where he went, what he's doing, or if he's even still alive."

"Oh, ok," I said. "I'll just keep looking." I decided that it was time for me to leave, so I turned toward the door and started walking. "It was great to meet you, Namine. Say, just for the sake of curiosity, whose Nobody are you?"

I turned to look at her. "Kairi's," she said. I remembered Kairi saying something about her heart being lost or inside her friend, or something. "I was created when Sora, my friend who is asleep, released her heart."

"So, Sora is his name? Why can't Kairi remember?" I asked.

"That's also my fault. I have to take apart and re-chain all of his memories manually. People who were connected to him will forget everything, but their bond is too great for me to break completely," she explained.

"I see, well it was a pleasure meeting you, Namine," I said, turning once more. "See you again someday?"

"Of course," she said as I opened the doors and left.

I had no choice but to retrace my steps from along the path I took. It eventually led me to a crossroads, where I decided I would spend the night. I gathered some wood from the nearby trees and set up to make a campfire. After unsuccessfully trying to ignite a fire, I was just about to give up, but a fire appeared out of nowhere and nearly gave me a heart attack. "Whoa who's there!?" I stammered, trying to calm myself down. I drew my energy swords and prepared to fight back.

"Hey hey, chill out," a voice said from the darkness. "You just looked like you needed a bit of help." A tall, red-haired man with green eyes and teardrop tattoos under his eyes stepped into the light of the fire. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"I'm John," I said, wary of this guy. The grin on his face didn't help me trust him any more, but I tried to let it go. If he wanted to kill me, he could have done so without alerting me to his presence. "What brings you out here?"

"On my way back to HQ," he said. "I'm the only survivor of this little incident at Castle Oblivion. I assume you know where that is since you're coming from that direction."

I backed up. "So you're with the Organization? Are you here to kill me too?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"Relax," he said. "I'm not gonna kill you."

"Ok, I believe you," I said, lowering my guard for a brief moment. "So, Axel, it must have been hard watching your friends be killed like that."

"Not really," he said. "No heart, remember? I can't feel anything."

"Oh yeah," I said. I still wondered, I apparently was still able to feel emotions. "Why does it seem like I can still feel, though?"

"Just memories," Axel said dismissively. "Say, you wanna come with me? We can travel together for a while. Keep each other safer that way."

I thought about it for a moment and I concluded that Axel would be a valuable asset to me if I ran into trouble. He'd obviously been a Nobody longer than I had, and had more combat experience due to being a member of the Organization and surviving Sora and Riku. "You do have a point, Axel."

"We can at least travel most of the way. Hey, you can join the Organization too if you want," he said. "We could use another member after that last massacre."

"Sorry, but Xaldin already tried to recruit me," I said. "I told him I wasn't interested. I'd rather find my own way."

Axel shook his head. "Suit yourself, but you won't live too long. I can guarantee that," he said dismissively. "They will hunt you, and they will kill you. You're just a neophyte, the senior members have been Nobodies for ten years almost. They've had time to develop their abilities, learn to fight, and become forces of nature."

"I'd rather take my chances, if that's ok with you," I said.

"Fine by me," he said. "Now, let's get some shut-eye before..." Axel was cut off by a rumbling on the ground. "What was that?"

I could smell the Darkness coming from whatever was hiding in the ground. It was...familiar. It took a minute, but I recognized it as the creature that attacked me. "I think it's an old friend," I said. "The thing that turned me into a Nobody. It's all mine, Axel. If I need help, I'll let you know." I drew my energy swords and waited.

The sound kept getting closer, and it was closing in with extreme speed. Suddenly, the tremors died down. I readied myself for the coming fight. Two claws erupted from the dirt, covered in dried blood. The rest of the beast soon followed. Its monstrous body was a blueish color with red and orange thorns going down its back. It was extremely muscular and had teeth as sharp as razors. This was definitely the creature that took my heart. "Back for more?" I asked it rhetorically, knowing it couldn't answer me anyway. I drew my two energy swords and charged at the beast. I slashed at its ankles, managing to sever the chains binding them together. It clawed at me and knocked me back nearly twenty feet. I picked myself back up and dashed toward it, aiming to kill.

I tossed a sword at it and cut off one of its horns, causing it to wail in pain and giving me the perfect opportunity to strike back. I coated my body in Darkness and, at an inhuman speed, flew through the Heartless and came out the other side of its body. I was covered in purplish black blood. I turned around to see the Dark Thorn evaporate into smoke. "That was...impressive," Axel said, running up to me.

"Thanks Axel," I said, wiping the blood from my face on my coat. "You don't even know how good that felt."

"I can imagine," he said, laughing a little. "Glad you got your little revenge."

Revenge was an understatement. I'd never wanted something dead more in my entire life. And now that I had killed it, I could breathe easy knowing it wouldn't do the same thing to someone else that it did to me. I spat on the ground where its body had disintegrated and walked back to the campfire. I laid on the ground, facing away from the fire, and tried to rest for once. "Night Axel," I said.

"Goodnight," he said, apparently taking a place on the ground near me. I drifted off into a deep sleep, the best one I would have in a long time.


	3. Choosing Sides

Author's Note: So, long time, no post lol. Here's chapter 3 of the reboot of Shattered Hearts. To anyone who has read the original, this is where the story really diverges from the original and moves more toward the group canon I have with my friends, whose characters will appear throughout the story. Anyway, here we go with the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Axel and I traveled together for a couple of days, getting to know each other better and earning a mutual trust. And actually, he made me seriously reconsider joining the Organization. We reached a crossroads and the time had finally come for us to part ways. "It was nice meeting you John, but I have a bit of business to take care of on The World That Never Was," he said. "If you take this road, you'll end up at a place called Hollow Bastion. It's the remnants of my homeworld, but I'm sure it has started reforming by now."

"I'll see you again sometime, Axel," I said. We shook hands one more time before he continued down the opposite road as me.

Eventually, I found myself at a large castle, which I only assumed was the Hollow Bastion that Axel was talking about. With no clear entrance from where I stood, I decided to open a Corridor of Darkness to inside the castle. When I came out the other side, I found myself in a sort of library. I was lost in the maze of bookshelves, looking around for a way out. I sensed a dark presence, but was too late to react when his blade was at my throat. "Haven't seen you before," the man said as he pushed his sword into my throat. I looked down at it and saw it was shaped like a demonic wing, red coloring and all. "I guess you're one of the Organization's newcomers?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not with them! I work alone!" I elbowed him in the gut, causing him to drop his sword, and dashed too the side. He regained his balance and I finally got a good look at him. His silver hair reached his shoulders and he was a few inches shorter than myself. He wore a blindfold over his eyes, but I knew he could see just fine by the way he ambushed me.

"Then why do you wear their uniform," he said. "You had to acquire a cloak somehow, and I know you're not with the person who gave me mine. Who are you?"

"My name is John. I'm a Nobody from Earth," I said. "Xaldin of the Organization tried to recruit me to the Organization, but I refused. We fought, he gave me the coat, and I've been on my own since."

The mysterious young man dismissed his weapon. "I'm Riku, former Keyblade Master from the Destiny Islands," he said.

"You're Riku?" I asked. "Kairi asked me to find you. I told her I would and take you back home."

Riku turned his head and looked at the floor. "I'm not going back," he said sternly.

"Why not?" I asked. "Don't you want to see Kairi again?"

"It's not that," he said. He sighed and stared me in the eye. "I have...unfinished business to take care of. I can't just leave Sora the way he is now."

I stepped closer to Riku, not afraid of him attacking me anymore. "I see," I said. "Completely understandable, but Kairi is waiting for you. Just to let you know."

"Well, thanks for letting me know," he said. "Anyway, I've got to be going. You should probably get out of here too. The Organization keeps a close eye on this place, and you don't want to get caught in a fight with Xemnas or Xigbar."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find some answers on how I can get back to normal," I said, crossing my arms and looking at the bookshelf beside me. "Do you think there would be anything in this library?"

"That, I'm not sure of," Riku said. "Your best bet would be the computer system at the Organization's castle, but that would be a risky job."

"I like risky," I said. I didn't bother saying that I had nothing to lose, though. I walked up to Riku and held out my hand. "It's nice meeting you and hope we can again in the future."

He took my hand and shook it. "See you around," he said. "And if you see Kairi again, let her know I'm alright."

"I'll be sure to let her know," I said, smiling. "Say, you think you could make a Dark Corridor to their world for me? I have no idea where it is."

Riku sighed. "If you want, but if you die, I'm not responsible," he said, extending his hand and opening the portal. "Be careful. I can't stress that enough."

I smirked. "I will. I'll be a ghost to them," I said. I stepped through the portal and into the Darkness, leaving Riku and Hollow Bastion behind.

When I came out on the other side, I was at the gates of a large, white castle. Strange emblems decorated the building, which was hovering in the middle of an endless city. The castle was massive. I didn't understand how such an enormous structure could just float, but I continued onward anyway. I pulled up my hood as I entered the gate. I prayed that, if I was seen from a distance, they would assume I was one of their own and not approach me. Regardless, I dashed silently through the massive halls of the castle.

I randomly turned corners, hoping to eventually find some sort of control room or computer lab. The sheer size of the castle made this difficult, but I knew I couldn't give up. I had to know what exactly I was, why I was like this, and what I could do to fix myself.

I turned my head for a split second to look for a door or something and did the last thing I wanted. I collided with another person and just knew I was dead. We both crashed to the floor and I tried to scramble to my feet, but the person had a weapon pointed right at my jugular before I could get up. As soon as I could think straight, I realized it was a young woman, no older than sixteen years old, on top of me. Her hood was down and I could see her clearly. Fierce green eyes were focused on mine and her long, white hair faded to a lavender color toward the ends. Her otherwise pretty face was twisted into a look of pure rage. "You have five seconds to tell me who you are and why I shouldn't kill you," she growled. "Five...four...three...two..."

"Wait," I said, causing her to pause for a second. "My name is John. I'm a new recruit. Well, kinda anyway. I received an invitation from Xaldin, but haven't accepted yet. I'm just here to join you guys. Honest."

She let up a bit, but still didn't release me. "How do I know you're not lying?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "But...you do wear our coat. So...I guess I can release you for now. But if it turns out you were lying to me, I swear you'll wish I'd gut you!"

The woman got off of my chest and I stood up, dusting myself off. "Thanks," I said. "So, who are you?"

"Lexil, Number 0," she said. "I'm pretty new to the fold, myself." She backed away from me. "Anyway, I'm not about to stand here and tell you my life's story. I was just on my way to get briefed on my next mission. Maybe I'll see you around again."

"Alright," I said. "And...don't mention to anyone you saw me. Xaldin didn't want me to go around announcing it to the whole universe." I laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood and convince her.

Lexil smiled and walked past me, running a finger down my chest as she passed. "See you later, Johnny-boy." She gave a quick wink and disappeared under her hood, turning the same corner I came from. I leaned back against the wall and had the mini-heart attack I was trying to hide. There was no doubt Lexil was attractive, but I knew I never stood a chance with her even if it were possible. I recovered from my little fit and pressed on through the castle.

I made my way through the castle halls, trying to remain out of sight. I definitely didn't want to have a repeat of what happened with Lexil. For the most part, I didn't see a soul. No guards, no members, it was as if the building was abandoned. The whole place had the same, sterile feel that Castle Oblivion gave me. I didn't like it at all. The décor of the Organization's castle didn't even have the benefit of being beautiful. It was empty, lifeless. I didn't understand the logic in building such a massive structure for a group as small as the Organization, especially after what Axel mentioned of their numbers being nearly halved with the massacre at Castle Oblivion. I couldn't figure out where I even was.

My luck finally took a turn for the better. I opened one last door and found a massive computer monitor with a large keyboard and many cables sticking in it. I approached the computer, cracked my knuckles, and realized I knew next to nothing about computer hacking. I sighed, knowing I wasted so much time looking for it and that I couldn't turn back now. "What do you think you're doing?" a voice called from behind. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

I cursed under my breath and turned to face the person who caught me. The figure, obviously male, stood leaned against the door frame, watching me with his arms crossed. He was wearing the same coat I did and his hood was pulled up. "I...was looking for your leader. I was recruited by Xaldin a few days ago and have come to join the Organization," I said. "Do you know where I can find him?"

The figure approached me and removed his hood. His hair was long and blue and he had an "X" shaped scar between his eyes. His ears were pointy, and his eyes were a shade of gold I'd only seen once before on the man who gave me my power. "I am Saix, number VI of The Organization. The leader, our Superior, is Xemnas," he said. "And I don't buy your story for one second. Show me proof."

I tugged on the chain of my coat. "Xaldin gave me this as an invitation," I said. "Ask him yourself. I initially refused, but have since reconsidered."

"I'll check with Xaldin personally," he said. "But in the meantime, you shall be confined in one of our holding cells until I know you aren't lying. And if you are, I'll see to your quick execution."

I kept an emotionless expression. I wasn't too crazy about going to jail, but it was a better alternative to a fight. "Alright," I said. "Lead the way to my cell, Saix." Saix opened a Dark Corridor and shoved me through, closing it behind me. I fell into a cell, flat on my face, and curled up in the corner. I didn't try escape. That would only bury me in deeper trouble. Instead, I patiently waited for Saix to return and release me.

It was so quiet in the cell. The silence nearly deafened me. The only break came when I heard footsteps approach my location. I stood up and ran to the bars to see who it was, only to find it was Lexil again. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here," she said. "I see you got busted, intruder."

"Saix is just holding me here until he can clear my invitation to membership with Xaldin," I said. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Lexy."

Her face curled into a scowl. "Don't call me Lexy!" she said. "Don't act like we're friends or something."

I chuckled. "You're the one who was all flirty and cute last time we met," I countered. "If you can call me Johnny-boy, then I should be allowed to have a name for you, Lexy."

She huffed, but finally relented. "I guess, fair is fair," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Just don't push your luck."

"So I guess you didn't have any missions today?" I asked, trying to make small talk to pass the time.

"I have to wait for Axel to get back," she said. "I'm going with him and Roxas, number XIII, to exterminate some Heartless later. When you formally join, your first mission will probably be with Xigbar or Xaldin. It would have been Marluxia, but he's dead." Lexil didn't seem to care at all about the death of her former colleague. Then again, none of them seemed to care at all about the Castle Oblivion incident. "Anyway, I'd better get ready for the mission. Good luck, jailbird."

"You too, Lexy," I said. Lexil walked away and disappeared through the door. I sat back down, only to have to stand back up when Saix walked up to the cell. "Here to let me out or kill me?"

He reached for a key in his pocket and unlocked the door. "You shall be inaugurated into the Organization tomorrow morning Mr..." he trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Jonathan," I said. "Call me John, though."

"When you're welcomed into the Organization, you will receive a new name with our "X" in it," he said. "Your preferred human name is of no consequence to us. Now, follow me to your quarters."

I complied and walked with Saix in silence. After so many more hallways and elevators, we reached a room with the number XV on the front. "This will be your new room from now on," he said. "Get used to it because you'll be here for a long time." He handed me the key and I entered the room. He slammed the door behind me, leaving me alone. It was a standard-issue room. Nothing special, but it was still nice. There was a bed, adorned with the same symbol at the head that was all over the castle. I assumed it was the Organization's emblem. There was a desk in the corner with a small bookshelf, already stocked with a few books. A notebook was opened to the middle at the center of the desk, a pen lying on the page. I sat down on my new bed and looked out the window. The heart-shaped moon was beautiful, yet somehow it seemed...unnatural. I leaned back on the bed, thankful to have a real place to sleep that night. I hadn't slept in a real bed since leaving Kairi's. It was more comfortable than it appeared to be. I clicked off the lamp on my nightstand and closed my eyes, easily drifting off into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh how I've missed posting these. Work, school, and writer's block have all been an obstacle. But I finally got this one out of the way. Lexil belongs to my friend from deviantart, Whyte-Tyger. Lexil's already been in Her Scars, but this is more similar to her original appearance. It's no super secret spoiler, so I'll just go ahead and say it. Lexil becomes his love interest later in the story. She replaces Oerba Yun Fang in this canon, his previous pairing. Whyte-Tyger also has some pretty nice art of the two (my favorite being the Halloween 2012 picture she drew) on her deviantart gallery. Anyway, see you all again later.


End file.
